Naruto DxD:The Rise Of Ootsutsuki
by Nicholas Heiwa no beara
Summary: Dulu seorang guru pernah mengatakan"Junjunglah Ilmu Setinggi mun apa gunanya ilmu tanpa adanya penyaluran ilmu mu adalah hal yang paling berharga karena dengan itu kita bisa menjadi yang mmary Gagal,Shinobi Still Alive.
**Hai...ketemu lagi dengan saya ini saya buat lagi bukannya saya gk konsisten atau apa namun saya takutnya itu pas gk ada ide malah jadi ...jadi sebisa mungkin berikan saya info yang paling tidak berguna untuk kelanjutan Fic ~**

 **Disclaimer:Masa sih harus pake moto?#ditimpuk MK Sensei**

 **Author:Dengan bangga saya sebut Nicholas lah ^^**

 **genre:Family,Adventure,lain pasti nyusul  
**

 **Waning:Typo yang mendarah daging disini,membuat para heaters muntah-muntah,  
**

 **Shinobi Power but No Hand Style,**

 **I Warn you to do not Read This Fic,**

 **IF You Read it Don't Angry**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]  
**

jangan ragu...

jalani hidup ini...

Walau hidup ini hanya sementara...

setidaknya nikmati selagi bisa...

karena keraguan itulah yang membuatmu menyesal nanti...

-Nicholas-

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

Ras Manusia...Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan makhluk hidup yang paling disayang oleh ?karena,manusia itu ada makhluk hidup yang bisa dibilang memiliki akal,namun entah apa yang terjadi mereka terus saja merusak alam ini namun, tuhan masih tetap memberikan yang membuat beberapa makhluk hidup maupun makhluk yang dipercaya hanya mitos perlahan mulai Iri dan membenci ...suatu saat nanti manusia hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk lain tanpa adanya kekerasan maupun itulah harapan dari...seorang naruto Uzukaze.

"Hah...kapan dunia ini bosan menunggu'batin ... dialah naruto uzumaki seorang pahlawan shinobi yang sudah diakui kekuatannya bersama sang the last Uciha,Uciha ini...tempat dimana dunia terbagi-bagi sampai membuat dirinya pusing memikirkan dunia atau dimensi barunya ... semenjak sampai disini kekuatan naruto tidak berubah namun,ada perubahan dalam ... sekarang dia adalah seorang Iblis/Akuma slaah satu makhluk supranatural dari kitab In** ... disini semua Makhluk kepercayaan para manusia hidup namun tentu tidak menggunakan wujud manusia pada umumnya agar tidak curiga.

Tak terasa sudah 100thn lebih dia yang diberi nama **Underworld** tempat tinggal para Iblis dan Juga Malaikat yang menghitam sayapnya karena suatu dosa yang naruto sendiri jika ingin menceritakan sejarah dunianya ini maka akan habis chapter ini jadi,dirinya akan menceritakan saja singkatnya

*Didunia ini ada makhluk supranatural yang berkeliaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi demi menjaga identitas mereka dengan zaman dahulu dimana iblis,malaikat jatuh saling berperang hanya karena masalah wilayah...sampai-sampai Sang pencipta turut andilpun bukannya takut mereka malah membuat bumi tempat perang mereka makin ...waktu itu jugalah naruto berengkarnasi menjadi iblis clan Ootsutsuki yang merupakan clan penjaga bisa dibilang orang-orang Ootsutsuki itu adalah polisi khusus yang saat itu memimpin harus tewas di Peperangan bodoh sebelum kematiannya dia berkata"Suatu saat nanti akan ada dari seseorang yang tak terduga akan menyatukan seluruh fraksi dibawah kepepimpinannya dan saat itulah saat-saat paling bersejarah bagi seluruh dunia ini" dan perkataan sang pemimpin clan Ootsusuki itupun mati dengan sekarang banyak yang mencari orang yang disebutkan oleh sang pemimpin clan Ootsutsuki itu untuk kepentingan mereka masing-masing*

Dan adakah yang menyangka bahwa sebenarnya naruto itu orang yang disebutkan mereka ... bisa dibilang begitu bisa dibilang juga saat ini tidak ada kerjaan akhirnya pergi tidur untuk persiapan pergi sekolah besok

'Duarr'

'Duarr'

'Duu-Bruakh'

"Jirr... Kenapa alarm hape gw bisa jadi bunyi bomb?"tanya naruto yang matanya masih terbuka sedikit untuk melihat jam dan jamnya menunjukan...

7:50

"Ohh... masih lam-ehh APAA sialan aku telat lagi"ucap naruto langsung dengan kecepatan melebihi hiriashin melaksanakan ritual paginya dan langsung pergi kekuoh gakuen,Sekolah bertaraf melebihi internasional karena disini tinggal makhluk dari berbagai ras dari ras yang kuat sampai yang hampir punah -?-.

dan disinilah naruto memakai seragam khas anak sekolah gakuen namun ada sebuah semacam pin atau apalah didadanya dimana bentuknya tameng namun ada tanduk dan sayap kelelewar yang menghiasi pin berbentuk tameng ... bisa dibilang itu adalah identitas agar siswa dapat iblis makhluk ras lainpun masih tetap menggunakan pin khusus untuk tanda pengenalnya masing-masing.

"Heii... tunggu dulu pak..."ucap naruto yang sudah lari sangat cepat agar pagarnya tidak pak satpam penjaga gerbangpun hanya menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat orang yang paling terlambat ya hanya dia-dia saja

"Hahh... naruto kau ini tidak berubah-berubah"ucap pak satpam tersebut

"Hehehe..."tawa canggung narutopun ... bisa dibilang walaupun dia berasal dari clan elite namun tetap saja sifatnya tidak berubah dari dulu sampe sekarang

"Hahh... cepat sana kekelasmu nanti kau bisa dihukum oleh senseimu"ucap satpam yang mulai kembali juga pergi kekelasnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa

'sreet'

"Permisi saya terlambat"ucap naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya karena berlari dari rumah ke sekolah yang jaraknya lebih dari 2km.

"hm...baiklah duduk dan jangan jadikan kebiasaan"ucap sang guru yang mulai menerangkan kembali pelajaran yang sempat kegiatan yang itu-itu ajapun dimulai kembali

'Teng'

'Tong'

'Teng'

'Tong'

bel istirahat yang aneh bin ajaibpun mulai siswa maupun siswi langsung berdesak-desakan ingin narutopun hanya keluar kelas dengan naruto berjalan tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seorang bebadan besar,bermuka sangar, dan berambut serta bermata merah ... dialah Sairaorg Bael(Disini saya buat Sang pemegang namea ini seperti mirip dengan rias)

"Ohh... kau gaki -hatilah jika berjalan bisa-bisa kau terlibat masalah jika melamun terus"ucap sairaorg dengan nada biasa tidak dingin namun juga tidak hangat

"Owh... Kau harus pergi,jaa"ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek sambil melambaikan tangan pergi menuju tempat yang ditujunya yaitu, dilapangan di depannya sudah banyak siswa-siswi berkumpul mengelilinginya dengan orang yang mencari masalah dengannya

"Hehehe...kali ini aku akan benar benar mengalahkanmu senpai **Balance Breaker"** ucap pria ubanan sepertinya

 **[Vanishin Dragon:Scale Mail]**

'Sringg'

"Rasakan ini ..."ucap vali sang pria yang menantang naruto bertarung tiap istirahat walau tetap aja selalu menangkis pukulan tangan besi milik vali dengan tangan satu kemudian naruto menyikut perut vali namun vali dapat menghindar dengan itu vali kembali menerjang naruto dari atas namun masih dapat naruto tangkis dengan menyilangkan kedua cela naruto langsung berubah menjadi kuning(Kyuubi Chakura Mode itu lho yang saat dimana kyuubi sudah percaya sama naruto saat melawan para bijuu dari 1-7).naruto mencipatakan rasengan dengan mencampurkan element lavanya sehingga ransengan milik naruto bewarna merah keorangean

 **"Yoton:Rasengan"** ucap naruto melancarkan rasenganya tepat ditengah armor Vanishing milik vali namun

 **[Devide]**

 **[Devide]**

 **[Devide]**

 **[Devide]**

 **[Devide]**

terjadi keanehan yaitu saat vali berusaha membagi kekuatan milik naruto rasengan itu tidak menyusut sehingga akhirnya vali pasrah dengan Bola Energi yang mengarah ketubuhnya

'Sriingg'

'Crusshh'

'Duarr'

"Ughh...seperti biasa aku kalah hebat Ugh..."kata terakhir vali sebelum pingsang dan setelah itu datang teman-teman tim vali membawa vali ke-UKS untuk menyembuhkan luka bakar parah didadanya yang sampai bercap gosong ditengah dada naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ini dia melihat Azazel dan Parrage Milik Rias Gremory sedang berbiacara bersama dengan itu naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian membeli makanan yang mau baru akan pergi dia sudah dipanggil oleh azazel sang mantan pemimpin malaikat jatuh

"Oii...naruto kemarilah"ucap azazel

"Hm... ada apa jika tidak ada yang penting sebaiknya aku pergi"ucap naruto malas

"hahaha... jangan lemas begitu Semua termasuk kau Naruto kita disuruh mengawal Odin pertemuan penting para dewa-dewi seluruh mitologi"ucap Azazel

"Hmm... sepertinya aku terlibat dengan masalah yang merepotkan ...Merepotkan"gumam naruto

"Ohh... ya kau juga disuruh untuk ikut pertemuan tersebut pertemuan ini tentang dirimu"ucap azazel dengan nada serius

"Hmm... jadi mereka sudah tau ya?menarik"gumam naruto (lagi)

"hei... jadi apakah hanya kita yang akan mengawal dewa itu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius

"Hmm... selain Tim Cao-cao Dan Vali mungkin tidak ada"ucap azazel enteng

"Hmm... jadi pemimpin Fraksi pahlawan itu mau ikut andil juga akhirnya"ucap naruto dengan tenang

"Oi..oi... aku masih tidak mengerti tau"ucap issei dengan tampang bego bin tololnya(Author:Lengkap sudah)

"Kau Perwujud-an hawa nafsu diam aku ikut namun seperti biasa"ucap naruto dengan nada yang sudah kembali normal

"tenang persiapkan diri kalian dua hari lagi kita akan melaksanakan misi tersebut"ucap azazel dengan nada tegas

'"Ha'i"'

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **TBC(To Be Continue)**

 **Ahhh... akhirnya selesai ya banyak yang akan saya mulai:1. Disini Chaos Bridge kecuali tim Maou lama itu baik  
**

 **saat issei nanti saya buat sedikit berbeda mengingat banyak yang ikut**

 **sistem sekolahnya itu beda**

 **disini tidak hanya punya kekuatan didunia lamanya**

 **9 bijuu itu Petinggi Fraksi Youkai**

 **berkenan Beri tahu Kekuatan Balance Breaker True longinus biar nanti saya bisa pake untuk chap depan**

 **Dah... itulah pemberitahuan untuk chap masih banyak lagi yang akan Nicho tunggu aja chap depan Dijamin kalian bakal meresa gimana gitu pas bagaimana kata-kata mutiara nicho?bagus gak?.ok dan terakhir ditutup Dengan...**

 **Mohon Masukan,kritikan,saran,Dll yang berguna bagi kelanjutan Fic ini minna**

 **dan bagi yang tidak suka silakan hujat saja karena memang fic ini tidak sebagus fic para senior**

 **Nicho,Log-out**


End file.
